In view of the present energy crisis, it has become increasingly desirable, or necessary to make more effective use of energy sources, such as natural gas. One of the problems dealt with is that of removing contaminants present in gas, such as unwanted fluid vapors. Various drying techniques have been utilized, particularly the passing of gas upwardly in a tower, and through drying agents, such as glycol. While such prior art devices have served to remove substantial portions of contaminants, a higher degree of efficiency has been sought. Applicant has achieved such efficiency by causing a greater degree of contact between the gas and absorbing fluid - thus the reference to applicant's device as being a contactor. Such greater degree of contact is effected primarily by causing the gas to course a spiralar path, a substantial portion of which is through the absorbing fluid.